


A Chaotic Breakfast

by m2ster



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24735751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m2ster/pseuds/m2ster
Summary: “Both of you, shut up please.” They both stopped arguing to look at you. “Let’s just get this cleaned up, please?” They both agreed with you, “what were you trying to do in the first place?”“Make you breakfast…” The Master told you, muttering, while he was cleaning up the egg on the floor.
Relationships: The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), The Master (Dhawan)/Reader, The Master (Doctor Who)/Reader, Thirteenth Doctor/Reader, Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	A Chaotic Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> all fics are originally posted on m2ster, my tumblr

All three of you snuggled, on the king bed, red satin sheets shared between you three. Thing is that timelords do not need as much sleep as humans. Therefore, both timelords just stayed for your liking, after numerous tries to get them both to stay. You stayed lay there between them, but they both peeked open at the same time, making eye contact with each other. “I believe they’re asleep.” The Master lifted himself laying on his side, looking over your resting body, speaking to the Doctor.

“What do we do now?” The volume down to a whisper, not wanting to wake you up. “Actually…” The Doctor had an idea, an idea that was currently in the works.

*TARDIS KITCHEN*

“What do we need?” The Master asked the Doctor.

“Why are you so dressed up?” The Doctor threw an apron to the Master, he rolled his eyes, he let it fall to the floor, the Doctor pouts. He huffs in defeat and picks up the apron and proceeds to put it on.

“Kiss… the cook?”

“Yes, problem?” A bewildering look on the Master’s face.

“Nothing.”

“And to answer your previous question, we’re making quinoa-banana muffins!” The Doctor spun around grabbing utensils and ingredients, the Master watched amused.

“Shall we get started then?”

“Mhm!”

Twenty minutes have passed, you finally woke from your beauty sleep, waking up to an empty bed. You would have slept more if it weren’t for the clanking and laughs coming from outside. Curious, you quickly put on a purple robe and made your way to the noise. “Oh. Oh no.” You caught the Doctor and the Master covered in wheat flour, the Master about to smash an egg upon the Doctor’s head. The Master turned around to smile at you, the Doctor waved at you, she was then hit with an egg. Laughs filled the kitchen. “The mess, oh god the mess!” Yes, it may have been funny at first but who the hell was going to clean the mess?

“The Doctor started it!”

  
“It was a mistake!”

“I don’t believe you.” The arguing reminded you of children arguing.

“Both of you, shut up please.” They both stopped arguing to look at you. “Let’s just get this cleaned up, please?” They both agreed with you, “what were you trying to do in the first place?”

“Make you breakfast…” The Master told you, muttering, while he was cleaning up the egg on the floor.

“Well, thank you for the attempt. Both of you.” You kissed them both on the cheek, having been together with them for a while, you still seem to make them flustered.


End file.
